


Marry you

by LysTheDreamer



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Carnival, Fluff, M/M, skinny love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysTheDreamer/pseuds/LysTheDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton is down, but Michael knows how to make things right</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry you

Ashton was almost what you called depressed, he was lonely and felt bad, because he was slightly mad at the others, that they didn't noticed it. Of course not, Cake was wrapped up in eachother being all cuddly and lovey-dovey with the other, they shared everything: drinks, foods, even their beds. They were unbearably sappy and joyful, and the drummer didn't want to be a selfish asshole, he just stayed silent. On the other hand was Michael, who was what you call ignorant: he only ate, played video games, and slept all day. He didn't even bother to really comunicate with them, or making any sign of living instead of just existing. But it was just a very good mask, he was always watching the brunett, when he didn't looked at him, he saw the misery in the hazel eyes, and he had a plan how to light a smile again in those orbs again. And his plan starts this afternoon.

 

 

~Meet me at the door, in five. We're going to have fun M

The message was strange, mostly after the lilac haired boy's whole attitude what he pulled since they were back from tour. But whatever, Ash just went to grab his wallet and he went down where the younger was waiting for him.

"Ready to go?" the taller boy seemed to be over-excited, fiddling with the hem of his sleeveless button down, then when the drummer just nodded he got a hold on his hand and lead him into the heat of Sydney.

"Mikey, slow down. Where are you taking me?" the smaller boy was truly confused, and wanted answers, what the other wouldn't wanted to give because it would ruin the surprise." I'm not moving untill you tell me where are we heading to."

"I can't tell you. But trust me it will make your mood better. And if you don't come by yourself, I'll carry you." the playful spark in the emerald eyes that made him smirk, and froze into his place, showing the other that he won't move. Then they moved at the same time, the taller boy grabbed him by the waist, and trew him over his shoulder, while thehe trashed around.

"It seems like you're coming with me." the lavender hair tickled the skin of Ashton's hand as he tried to support himself on the other boy's shoulder. They continued their trip in silence, the guitarist carrying the slender boy on his shoulder, as the bronze haired boy traced symbols on the others squared shirt. 

"Hey, put me down. I won't run." the soft voice startled Michael, but he satisfied the other's request, and put him down on the concrete in front of him. Ashton just grabed his hand and waited for him to lead the way, soon they started to hear music from the distance as they got near the docks.

"You remembered!" cried out the drummer in joy, then jumped at the tall boy, hugging the living hell out of him. He told the others about the carneval, when they were on tour, that how he used to go with his siblings, and how he missed it. And Michael didn't forget it.

"Of course." the smug look on the younger boy's face was soon replaced by a soft smile as he watched the brunett looking around like he just stood in the gates of fucking Wonderland.

"Can we..?" opened his mouth excitedly the older boy, but the other interrupted him, with his words.

"It's your night, we can do anything you want."reassured the lilac haired boy his mate, then let out a surprised yelp when the other get a hold of his hand and started to run and pulled him with himself.

First they went for the caroussels, there wasn't a big queue, and the pale light of the setting sun made the docks look like an enchanted kingdom. Ashton's big hand caged Michael's all the time while they waited for their turn,then as they got seated the younger boy turned his swing backwards,facing the drummer's. "Hold onto my swing, kay?"

They held into eachother's seat, looking at the other with small smiles, then the ride started and the amber eyes turned from the mint ones, that continued to admire the other's happy expression. Ashton never really seemed to be this happy, and the guitarist was glad that he could earn these smiles and he could make those eyes sparkle so brightlly. Michael was enraptured by the brunett in front of him, the crinkles by his eyes, the sweet lagh, and his voice made him want to capture this moment for ever. This was when a new plan formed in his head, about making Ash more happier, but he had to think out the details. In a few moments he had the perfect scheme, and a small peck pulled him out of his thoughts, and he looked at the blushing drummer in front of him, then the caroussel started to slow down.

"It wasn't me." the lie was obvious, and the brown eyed boy tried to runaway, but Mike pulled him back to his chest, and hugged him tight.

"I'm not mad, idiot." they stayed there in an embrace, just feeling eachother's arms aroud themselves, lost in the moment, then the loudspeaker announced that next to the dodgem there is a cotton candy stall.

"Can we get cotton candy?" the smaller boy got excited, nearly jumped around in happines, he reminded the guitarist at a small bunny. Then the other without waiting for the answer started to run towards the seller, and waited for his sweets.

"My cotton candyhas the same colour as your hair. It's so nice." combed through the taller boys hair Ashton as they walked side by side searching for a bench in the endless sea of people.

"Where do you want to go when you finished your sticky,messy food?" asked the purple haired teen with fake disgust, as they walked around the carneval for the second time. They strolled aimlessly hand in hand like a cheesy romantic couple. 

"Just go on with anything we see." 

~~~~~

After seven more rounds on the caroussels, and a lot of games, Mike and Ash sat down in front of the Ferrish wheel.

"I saw something i want to buy, just stay here and wait for me, kay?" stood up the younger male and left his noddig mate on the bench. The brunett just waited for the other, with a small smile on his lips. Michael was so sweet to him all night, a bit mocking here and there, but this was his best friend. He searched in his memories, since when was the guitaris the closest to him, but he couldn't point it out, because it happened between somewhere the mass of concerts, suffering from jetlags, and the common idiocity what they did. He loved the other boys too, but they cocooned away in their lovey-dovey bubble and he didn't wanted to disturb.

"What are you thinking again?" asked a sudden voice next to his head, and he almost fell of the bench in surprise, but the taller boy held him in place."Sorry, didn't want to scare ya. Ready for the ferrish?"

A slight nod, interwined hands and after a small amount of queueing, they sat in the small cabin of the ferrish wheel. The drummer boy admired the city what was beautiful from all the night lights, then he turned back to his friend. "Hey Mike, watch... What the fuck are you doing?"

In front of him, there was the taller boy on his knees, and for the brunett big surprise he started to sing for him a very familiar song.

"Don't say no, no, no, no-no;

Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;

And we'll go, go, go, go-go;

If you're ready, like I'm ready.

Cause it's a beautiful night,

We're looking for something dumb to do,

Hey baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,

Or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares baby, 

I think I wanna marry you." smiled widely the purple headed boy, and grabbed the shocked boy's hand. "It's just my way to say that I'm here forever, and I won't leave you."

Michael put a small leather bracelet around the older boys wrist, who hugged him forcefully, crying into his shoulder.

"You promise?"

"I promise."


End file.
